User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Xenologue 5
As Ayra and I trudged up Mt. Craylia, a harsh blizzard whipped up around us. We were confused as to what we had to do, but we found shelter in a nearby cave for the hour that the storm went on. I could've sworn that I saw two objects spiral out of control and fall out of the sky during the storm. One was trailing flames and flew towards the other side of the mountain while the other object came crashing down nearby. Since I was pretty sure that it was nothing, I decided not to go out until the storm ended. Once the blizzard had reduced to a mere flurry, Ayra and I headed toward the object that I saw fall from the sky. At the "crash site," we found a small hole in the snow with a small bit of blood and a trail of footprints leading away. I immediately drew my blade and followed the footprints, Ayra doing the same. After nearly fifteen minutes had passed, we came across a girl trudging through the snow. I approached her and asked, "Hello? Are you okay?" The girl spun around to me, startled. ---- "Gah! Who are you people?" She said angrily. "We should be asking you that. And it's nonsense that we would find a little defenseless girl like you in a snow filled mountain." I said back while Ayra looked puzzled. I looked to Ayra and saw her with her blade out of it's sheath as if the girl was acting like a threat. I looked back to see the girl gritting her teeth and clenching her fist in anger. "Leave me alone! I need to find him!" She said more angrily. I looked back at Ayra who was looking at me even more puzzled. "Why? It's not like you will find a person on an entire mountain filled with snow. Especially since your a little girl." Ayra said scornfully. Then when I looked back at Ayra, I saw an obsidian looking arm grab Ayra by the neck and slam her into the ground before it changing into a giant hammer and swinging at her. The hammer hit Ayra out of the ground and sent her flying down the slope of the mountain. Knowing I wouldn't be able to help her in time, I drew my sword. The obsidian flew back to the girl and detached from her right arm, forming into a crystal that stood tall behind her. She kicked it which shattered it into many pieces. My sword shifted itself into it's bow form and I shot dark arrows at the girl. The obsidian moved in the way and blocked the arrows. The arrows absorbed into the obsidian and it grew in size a small bit. I shifted the bow back into the sword and rushed at her. The obsidian formed together into eight swords and one sword in her hand. She swung the sword in her hand at me and I swung back causing the weapons to clash. After our two swords connected, she backed away and did a weird motion with her hand. The eight swords swung themselves at me, each coming one after the other in a flurry of slashes. I attempted to block the swords but it only blocked two while the other six sliced my in the chest. I fell back and thought about what to do. Maelstrom seemed to be the only option. I held out my hand and Maelstrom formed into a orb in my hand. I threw it at the girl. I felt a small pain in my chest and I knew I was starting to play with fire. She braced herself by putting her arm out. The orb stopped in front of it and the orb turned into obsidian. I was shocked and threw another orb of Maelstrom at her. Same happened. I rushed her again with my sword and jumped. She pointed her swords at me and they shot straight at me. I sliced at them with my sword and they moved out of the way. I stomped on her with my two feet but the two orbs blocked me. One orb came out of it's position under my foot and banged itself on my arm. Before they threw me back. I landed on the ground and looked at my arm leaking Maelstrom. I held the wound and went into defensive stance. She held her hand out and closed her fist. I then felt many painful pins and needles in my arm before it going numb. Then a massive pain ran through my arm and it went numb again. I looked back at my arm and saw it enveloped in obsidian. She turned the Maelstrom that made up my arm into obsidian. She smiled before thrusting her arm forward and closing her fist. I then felt the pins and needles and the massive pain in my chest and my body. I fell to the ground and dropped my sword on the ground. She walked up to me and pulled her hand back, making the pain even worse and killing all my senses. My body was numb and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. The girl ran off and I saw Ayra running to me. She kneeled beside me but I started to black out. The last things I saw was Ayra shaking me and yelling my name. Then my eyes started to hurt trying to open. I closed them and blacked out. ---- (Mettias) I trudged through the snow, annoyed that I had lost sight of Vrael and Ayra. I had undoubtedly wanted to be with them when the stranger that I had met in cordelica made his appearance in the Blood Forest. But, not even that was my main priority. I knew Vrael was being followed by someone… And so was I. The person was at least eighty feet or so behind me, slowly catching up to my snail-pace walk. It was easy to tell that his intentions were to kill me, but that would never happen. The fact that I noticed him and was able to identify what he was trying to do gave me an advantage. I loved it when I knew anything about my enemy before I was to confront them. That gives me time to form a better strategy. After about ten minutes, the person was finally within my sword’s striking range. I whipped my sword out and spun around to him in a split-second. I backed up and quickly observed the person. It was a boy, wielding a scythe and emanated a strange aura of power. I thought of how he may try to battle while we just stood there, staring each other down. “Who are you?” I asked, breaking the awkward silence. The boy said nothing as he continued to watch me. He was trying to figure out how I may fight him, probably. I cleared my throat. “I ask again, who are you? I don’t wish to be forced to slay you because of the misunderstanding that we have currently.” I said. I waited a moment before readying my blade. Then, he spoke up. “My name is Josh. I’m looking for my friend Mia. Have you seen her?” He asked. I shook my head. I realized that he had readied his scythe to slash, but it was too late. He swung, and cut me across the chest. I cursed and charged at him. As he braced to defend, I stopped mid-charge and grabbed his scythe. He and I tugged against the weapon until I let go of it, causing him to fall backwards. I chuckled and swung downwards. His scythe blocked the blade, but I slid my sword across the edge and lopped off the tips of his fingers on his right hand. He kicked me back and scrambled to his feet. He winced as he tried to clutch the scythe to block my next attack as blood trickled from his hand. He then called out something that I didn’t understand, and fired a ball of fire at me. I reacted too slow, and was knocked back at least forty feet into the snow banks formed by the recent blizzard. I groaned as my burns were healed with my magic. Josh sprung at the opportunity and lunged at me, getting his scythe mere inches from my throat. “Goodbye.” He said as he rammed the blade down onto my throat. But… he stopped as I drove my blade through his chest. The simple mistake of not holding down your enemy has cost countless lives of warriors throughout time, and this was one of those cases. Josh gasped and groaned as I turned the blade and pulled it out. He fell onto me, and I pushed his lifeless body off of me. I knew he’d be back after I revived him, but I decided to wait on that and see if there were any of his allies wandering about. I healed his wounds, but left his body where I pushed him to. His face had an expression of shock and his eyes had a look of pain in them. It reminded me of the summoner master that I had killed way back before I had been cursed with the powers if a god and frozen in a block of ice for fifty years. * That was a long time ago, but the memories were still vivid. I was puzzled by how that exact memory came to mind, but dwelled on the thought no longer as I heard the sound of snow crunching underfoot. I turned to see a girl walking towards me. She looked at the body in shock, and then looked to me. I chuckled as I thought of how a girl that young could do anything…. Until she came into my range of senses, and I could tell she was extremely powerful. I sighed in annoyance as I realized I’d have to defeat her too. What a day. ---- Just when I thought I’d be in the clear, another opponent challenges me. It’s like I’m a magnet to people with death wishes. “Oh, I’m going to battle you because of plot convenience” NO! I’m not going to do it. Narrator, stop this story at once, I quit. Just as I was thinking this, the girl lunged at me with her obsidian gloves. “Oh come on…” I groaned as I blasted the girl back with a small bomb. Oboro had lent me a few for some reason, but I couldn’t really complain about having them because they were so useful. I wondered for a second if I should summon my units to take care of the battle for me, but that’d be quite a cowardly move to hide one’s units. As the girl lunged again, I stood perfectly still, acting as if I was petrified with her approach. Just as she entered my range of melee attack, I swung my blade upwards, slicing her chest, and punched her in her face. “I call that a slice-punch!” I said jokingly. The girl was not amused. I could tell this was the case when she turned the obsidian into swords. I let out a sarcastic gasp as she swung her blade at me, leaving a small cut on my arm. I was toying with her, waiting to see if she really had all that power emanating from her, or if it was just my senses screwing with me. I finally stopped messing around and finally started fighting for real. I attacked the girl with a flurry of attacks with my blade. At the same time, the girl was trying to block my attacks. She wasn’t doing too good of a job at it, though. Then she showed that power that I was waiting for. The girl slammed a massive obsidian crystal into my chest, causing the stuff to begin to spread. It started to encase me with its cold tendrils of obsidian. But… she didn’t expect me to escape it… or use it against her. Since the obsidian was physically connected to the girl, I sent a pulse of pure pain through it, causing the girl to scream and fall back. The obsidian retreated, and I used the brief distraction to escape the obsidian. While I had my advantage, I used one of my favorite moves. I charged at the girl the second that she stood up, and attacked as fast as I could, slashing the blade so fast that I could barely keep track of it. I jumped back once my arm began to ache. Just as I expected, I wouldn’t have to give my all for this fight. Heck, the fight just before this one was harder! “You know, I’m getting quite bored… can you PLEASE start actually fighting now?” I asked. Just as I said this, a person that I knew from a long time ago appeared next to the girl. The girl was startled by this, but I heard the person reassure her that he was on her side. The person, a guy, was an operative for a group that I had no ties to for at least half a century, but the guy looked exactly the same. I cursed, and he raised his rifle, aiming at me. I created a light shield, but the bullet shot right through the shield and my armor, going right through my right shoulder. I charged at the person, launching magical bolts at him as I did so, and weaved back and forth randomly to make it difficult to hit me. The man disappeared and reappeared a few feet in front of me, knocking me down as my face connected with his outstretched fist. I heard a loud crack, and realized that I had broken his hand… and he had broken my lower jaw. Now I was pissed. “What the hell are you doing here?!” I yelled. The man chuckled. I saw the girl charge at me, and I slashed my blade at her with all of my strength, almost killing her instantly. The air around where I had swung burned from the heat that was created when I swung. The man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground. “He’s my target. Don’t get in my way, Mettias.” He said before disappearing again. I looked over to the two people that I had defeated, and healed them both. They’d awaken in a few hours, and I’d be out of here before then. I walked over to where the paper lay and picked it up. I groaned as I saw who it was, and burned the photo. He was going to be dead very soon... Vrael was going to die. Notes *Hello everyone, your least favorite writer here! So.. this was an awesome chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it! This xenologue was a collab between me and The Zero of Faram (As you may have already been able to tell.) So… yeah. Zero wrote the first battle scene and helped me with the rest of the chapter. Yeah. That’s all I can say- WAIT! If you understood the reference I poorly placed in the story, comment below! Especially if you want that reference to really mean anything now :P *Hey guys, it's Zero. And that was the collab. My first of hopefully many. This was great to work on and Gale was fun to write and chat with. So..... Not much to say here except the obligatory Hope you've enjoyed from both Gale and I. Category:Blog posts